


The Truth About Happy Endings

by pbndgeli



Series: HS au [6]
Category: geliocs, neraphine
Genre: Angst, Comics, Fluff, HS AU, Highschool AU, Romance, theyre jsut kids man, ya book basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbndgeli/pseuds/pbndgeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a highschool au for my ocs because they need a happy place. This is actually the 2nd au I did of them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Truth About Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a highschool au for my ocs because they need a happy place. This is actually the 2nd au I did of them.

August 25

**Bo**

In the second week of photography class, our teacher assigns us a photo scavenger hunt. He clarified what he wanted from each item on the list and it honestly didn’t seem too hard. I jotted down some notes just so I wouldn’t forget.

  1. someone you love
  2. dog
  3. flower
  4. object with sentimental value
  5. landscape



We had one week to get through this list, but luckily there were only five items. I figured I could just do it last minute because hey, five items isn’t that much. Also, considering what the actual things were on the list didn’t make the task  _ too _ hard.

It shouldn’t be too hard, right?

August 26

I didn’t work on my photography project yesterday because I was too busy with all the other schoolwork I had to do.

I thought about working on it today but I just wasn’t in the mood. I wasn’t in the mood to do any schoolwork today so I simply watched Netflix for the rest of the day. [AL1] 

August 27 [AL2] 

Where the hell is my phone?

I set it down for a second and now it’s missing. Maybe I dropped it. Or maybe someone stole it. I can’t even remember right now.

I asked Geli if she saw my phone and she said she saw me place it down for a moment so someone must’ve taken my phone. Not Geli because she just doesn’t like to joke around like that.

We searched everywhere for my phone. Asking around, popping in classrooms, checking under tables, etcetera, etcetera, and still no sign of my phone. I was seriously suspecting that someone had stolen my phone. My mind was going into a frenzied panic, which was something I did not need right now.

Halfway through our lunch break, Geli came to me holding my phone. “Hey, hey, Bo! I found your phone!”

I took it from her hands and hugged it tight. “Oh, God bless your soul. Where’d you find it?”

“Well, um. This one guy came up to me and said he saw you drop it. He was gonna give it back to you, but he got a little sidetracked,” she explained.

“Who?” I asked, but she just shrugged in response.

I don’t recall ever dropping my phone. I remember placing it down and turning my back on it for a second, and then poof! It’s gone.

Well, at least it was back with me now.

August 28

My photography project was due tomorrow so I decided to work on it today. I was about to start working on it before I realized that I had no idea where my camera was. I rummaged through my bag, only to find nothing. I couldn’t recall where I had placed the camera. I asked all my friends, wondering if they’ve seen my camera anywhere and all of them said they haven’t even seen me holding a camera.

Shit.  Shit. Shit.

I was encountering multiple problems. First of all, my camera was missing. Second of all, I had not even done the project so my teacher would definitely fail me in that class. Third, my camera was  _ missing _ .

Hah, first project of the year in that class and I get an F. Great. Just great.

August 29

It was the day the project was due. I did not have any work done, let alone have my camera with me. Panic washed over me as I sat in my seat, worried my teacher would fail me.

“Bo?” I heard the teacher call out.

My body jolted up  [AL3]  and I responded, “Yes, Mr. Hull?”

“That is not your seat anymore. I have rearranged the seating chart.”

I sighed in relief that he didn’t know yet. I grabbed my bag and moved over to my new seat which seemed to be closer to the front of the class. I glanced at who sat next to me and I think I had a mini heart attack.

It’s him. Oh god, it’s him. Why is he sitting next to me?

It was sort of a good thing to get seated next to your crush, but it also really was one of the worst things.

I saw him once at orientation. He was in a big crowd with me,  you know [AL4]  , friends just talking with each other. He stood there with the group, occasionally chuckling at jokes but not actually joining in on the conversation.

He still looked pretty tall even though he was sitting down. He was looking at me, making me immediately feel self-conscious because his eyes were strikingly blue. I didn’t get to see how blue they were until now. They seemed to stare straight through me. [AL5]   I slightly craned my head up to look at him and damn, he was even more gorgeous this close. His dark hair was a little messy, but in a cute way. Now, I really was starting to feel self-conscious around him.

He turned around to grab something from his bag, breaking his gaze on me. I didn’t even realize I was holding my breath in until I exhaled when he looked away.

He took out a camera and said to me, “Missed something?”

His voice was deep for most people his age. I guess it was puberty’s doing, you know. I stared at the camera in his hand and realized that the camera he held was mine.

I took the camera from him. “Where’d you find it?” I asked.

He gave a little shrug. “Eh, I just saw it around.”

I looked through the photos and noticed all the pictures needed on the list were taken. I wanted to ask how he got all these photos and how he knew what to take a picture of, but I decided to hold that question for later.

“Why are there pictures of girls in bikinis on my camera?” I joked with him.

“Wait, what? But—what? I swear I—”

I cut him off. “I’m kidding,” I said with a giggle.

He just looked at me for a moment, his eyes boring into me again and a smile grew on his face. “Nice one, but it really wouldn’t make sense if I had taken those pictures. I’m not straight.”

“What?” I simply stared at him, my face serious.

“I’m kidding,” he replied. We both laughed at our banter with one another.

“Hey, thank you so much by the way. Uh, nice meeting you uh . . . stranger,” I awkwardly said.

“Nicholas Levi,” he said with a smile. Boy, his name even sounded beautiful.

“Bo Sannica. I would shake your hand, but that’s too mainstream.”

He chuckled.

“Mr. Levi? Ms. Sannica? Do you two have anything to share with us?” our teacher called out. Nicholas and I stayed silent, simply staring at our teacher. “You know what, why don’t you hand over your cameras to me? I think the whole class will like the pictures you two took.”

We both got up and gave our cameras to the teacher. As we sat back down, our teacher first put on Nicholas’ camera. The first photo was something I never would’ve expected.

It was a photo of me.

I turn to Nicholas and he froze for a moment.  It was odd because I could not have been the first thing on his list. I glanced around and the class was staring at us both, and I knew what was going on in their heads.

Nicholas ran up to the teacher, tripping over his bag, and blushing furiously. He clicked on the next picture which was a photo of a little girl smiling at the camera. He came back to his seat, still blushing and seemingly nervous.

“I—I just took that picture to remind myself whose camera I found,” he reassured me as he slid back onto his seat.

“ . . . Oh, okay,” I simply answered, not really knowing what to say to that.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just a really awkward person,” he replied.

“I’m awkward too so don’t worry about it,” I consoled him.

He chuckled and I saw him relax a bit. He smirked.

“Awkward friends,  eh?” [AL6] 

Group Chat

September 29

The teacher handed out our projects papers. I skimmed through the pages just so I could get an idea on what I had to do. Having to do a video is so much work and an essay with it too? Jesus, I hate AP classes. [AL7] 

I slammed my head on the desk and complained, “I don’t wanna do a video.”

“What’s was the video supposed to be about?” I heard Geli ask me.

I turned to her and gave her a little glare. “Did you not listen? Go look at your papers.”

“But I already put it in my backpack,” she whined. I took my project papers and threw it at her. I grabbed my backpack and started walking out the classroom.

“Wait, don’t leave me here!” Angelica yelled. I laughed in response as she got up and followed me.

September 30

Eventually, it came to the next day where I had to choose my group members. Of course Geli was going to be in my group but who else would?  [AL8]  We looked around the room for other people that we were good friends with, but we didn’t know a lot of people in this class. I did see someone that I knew, but I wasn't going to bother asking him to be in my group since I knew Geli was gonna tease me for it.

“Maybe we should pick people who don’t exactly know us, and then we can pretend to be normal human beings around them while we work on the video,” she suggested.

I grumbled something inaudible and my eyes scanned the room once more, still ignoring the guy I knew. “I got nothing.”

Her eyes scanned the room too and I think she spotted the  someone I was sort of pretending not to be there.

“What about those two over there?” she bantered with a chuckle. “Just kidding, I don’t know. Maybe? Yeah, I don’t know.”

“Oh, him,” I said, my voice starting to fade. “It’s  _ him _ . . . so, no,” I curtly told her.

She giggled. “That’s exactly why we should put him in our group,” she said.

All I could seem to say was, “Stupid guy with blue eyes.”

“Bo, they both have blue eyes,” she said and I looked a little bit closer finding out that they did both have blue eyes.

The one I was pretending to not exist was just sitting on top of the desk, his feet touching the ground because gosh, he was tall.

The other one—I had no clue who he was because I didn’t really pay attention to names—was probably almost as tall as the other boy, but this guy was dressed a little fancier. He ran a hand through his caramel curls and propped up his arm to lift up the book that he was reading. He seemed deeply engorged in it and I didn’t really want to bother him.

“Are ya’ talking ‘bout the one wearing red flannel and,” she lowered her voice to a mumble, “has a pack of cigarettes stickin’ out his pocket,” and then she spoke in a normal tone again, “or the one reading a book and lookin’ like a sophisticated posh boy?”

“Red flannel,” I answered, even though she knew who I was talking about. I turned my gaze to my entry document instead.

“I know,” she giggled again, “but the sophisticated posh boy looks like he knows some good Shakespeare stuff. We have to grab him at least,” she pestered.

“Okay!” I said, accidentally raising my voice. I just really did not want to go up red flannel boy.

“C’mon, let’s go over to them before they get taken by other people,” she suggested, but those two probably are in their own group by now. I hoped they were. Did we really need to pester those two? We could find other people if we wanted.

“You do it. You know how I’m awkward,” I mumbled.

“Ugh, at least walk with me, Bo,” she pleaded, trying to get me closer to  _ him _ .

I sighed and oddly enough, agreed. “Fine, you go first.”

“Okay then,” she told me as she started walking to the two boys. I simply stayed behind.

“Can I help you?” I heard the guy that I was ignoring ask. I started to get nervous, but it was fine since I didn’t really have to speak.

“Uh, yeah, um,” Geli awkwardly said, “I was wondering if, you know, I could, um,” (she sure was saying  _ um _ a lot) “just grab Mr. Posh Boy over here and put him in our group,” she continued on explaining. She was trying so hard to suppress a smile.

“You take him, you’re gonna have to take me too,” red flannel boy said.

Well, shit.

Geli looked towards me for approval with a smirk on her face and I simply shrugged at her. I mean, I didn’t really want him to be in our group, but I would sound so rude if I just rejected him.

“Uh, all right. I guess you're both in our group now,” she replied with a hint of hesitation.

I saw red flannel boy’s gaze fall on me.

“Hey, it’s my awkward friend,” he kindly announced with a smile.

“Hi,” I simply replied. Well, so much for ignoring him. I awkwardly smiled back at him as I heard Geli chortle.

“Awh, you guys are awkward friends,” she said, obviously directing that comment at red flannel boy and I. “Well, I dunno your names,” she said now looking at him and the guy buried in his book, “but I’m Angelica. This is Bo,” she informed them with gesture to me. “Nice to meet you, tall peoples.”

“I’m Nicholas and Mr. Posh Boy over here is Tom,” Nicholas explained for the both of them. Tom kindly looked up from his book and smiled at us both, then went back to reading.

“Tom, like the cat,” I randomly blurted out.

Nick gave a slight nod at me, acknowledging my knowledge of cat names. “So,” he stood up, “we need one more person in this group. Am I right?”

“No, we need 287 more,” I sarcastically replied.

“Oh, you're using sarcasm against me. How sweet,” he told me with a chuckle.

“I’m actually sour.”

“Oh, what an interesting fact I’ve learned today. My awkward friend here is actually sour,” he replied sarcastically.

“Okay, guys. Let's just focus on looking for the last member of the group now,” Geli said, trying to get us back on track.

“Just grab a random girl,” I told her.

She then left to go grab another person.  Geli returned with a lovely girl that looked a few inches taller than me and had dark skin. Her hair was a curly dark brown, matching her eyes.

“You guys, this is Lena,” Geli explained.

“Lena,” I spoke, prolonging the  _ a  _ just to test how it sounds.

“What a beautiful name,” Tom complimented to Lena with a smile. He should’ve spoken up sooner because had an adorable British accent that could make any girl swoon.

“Oh, we don’t have beautiful names. Oh, okay,” I joked.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Tom immediately apologized. “You all have beautiful names including you, Nicholas.”

Nick gave Tom a pat on his shoulder. “Yeah, it’s all good, Tom. Don’t worry,” he reassured Tom. It caused me to laugh, but then I recalled that we have to finish planning our things.

“What’s our group name?” I asked.

“Do we have to have a group name?” Nick questioned.

“Well, how the hell are we going to present?” I scolded him. He simply shrugged at me. Annoyed, I decided to just choose a group name for all of us . “Team Free Will,”

“Why that name?” Tom asked.

“It’s an insider,” I answered.

“Would you care to explain?” he questioned.

“It’s a,” I paused, “Supernatural thing. There’s this group called Team Free Will.”

“Ah, I see. I apologize for pestering you with the question,” he kindly spoke back to me.

Now, since we had our group name, we had to assign roles for each group member. Geli wanted to be the director and I guess I could just edit the video. Tom volunteered to take the role of script writer; Nick took the role of the props director, leaving the role of the producer to our last group member, Lena.

“Okay, now roles for the play,” I asserted.

Geli giggled and suggested, “You and Nick should play the couple.” I gave her a funny look, making her burst out laughing. “What? I mean, you two know each other kind of.”

“He’s just in my photography class,” I debated with her.

“See, so ya’ kind of know each other. Awkward friends you both.”

“Well, what about Lena and him, or you and him, or someone with Tom? C’mon, there are tons of possibilities,” I argued.

“Yeah, she’s right,” Nick agreed, finally speaking up.

“But you two would look better together. Don’t ya’ think so, Lena?” Geli teased.

Lena laughed in response and she surprisingly agreed with Geli. “Yes. Yes, they would look good together.”

I needed to get them off my back. “Let’s just get this thing over with who’s playing who.”

“Alrighty, you two are playing the couple. That’s final,” Geli said.

I just shrugged it off because what could be so bad about playing the couple role with your crush? Nothing. Right?

We discussed whoever was playing the rest of the roles and Geli said she will be Regan, Lena would be Rosaline, and Tom will be Henry. I tried debating with Geli on Nick being Rosaline instead, but she told me that he can’t because he’s already playing the couple role with me as Peter, and I was Emilia. I didn’t bother messing with the roles anymore so I moved onto discussing the script with Tom.

October 2

It was near the end of the week and Tom finally finished writing the script. He took out his laptop and handed it to me. I skimmed through the script and it was okay so far until I got to this one part.

Peter and Emilia kiss.

I think I had a heart attack. Whose idea was this? Probably Geli’s or Lena’s because who else would simply write something like that into the script? Tom didn’t seem like the kind of guy that would just add those kinds of things, and he  _ knew _ that Nick and I played the couple.

I finished skimming through it and Tom asked me, “So, how is it?”

I burst out laughing. “Oh, my dad definitely will disagree with this.”

Tom’s expression immediately changed to one of concern and worry. “What? Why?” he asked.

“Oh, you don’t know my dad. He gets overprotective over  _ everything.  _ Anyways, when are we filming because I need to come up with a good lie?”

“Uh, we should start filming tomorrow after school.” Lena suggested.

“Where?” I asked her.

She shrugged in response. “Where do you want to do it?”

“I don’t know. Either way, I’m just gonna say I’ll be at Geli’s house,” I laughed as I spoke.

“What are we gonna be filming first?” Geli asked, speaking up.

“The bloopers, Geli, we’re filming the bloopers,” I sarcastically replied to her.

“WOOO! YAY, BLOOPERS!” She cheered. This was her typical self.

“I was using sarcasm,” I answered and she sighed.

“Yes, unfortunately you were,” Geli answered with disappointment in her tone.

“Let’s just film at Angelica’s place. Unless anyone has an objection to that,” Tom suggested to our group.

“Eh, I don’t really have anything to say,” Lena said.

“Me neither,” Nick spoke up.

“I object!” I yelled out.

Tom simply turned to look at me. “Why?” he questioned.

“Not really,” I sheepishly replied. “I just wanted to say that,” I answered and laughed, and eventually, everyone in our group was laughing.

“I shall email the script so you all may look over it and practice a few lines if desired.” Tom said after the laughter dispersed.

“Oh, all right. Tomorrow it is,” I said in hopes that everything would turn out fine.

October 3

Nick and I walked out together to meet up with our group since we both had photography as our last class.

“So filming starts today, huh,” Nick said, breaking the awkward little silence between us.

“Yeah, and another project for photography tomorrow. Aha, kill me now!” I joked.

He chuckled. “Nah, I need y—” he cut himself off, “ _ we _ need you alive for the filming, you know.”

“Oh, you could always get a better girl to play my part,” I nonchalantly replied.

“But it's more fun to play it with my awkward friend,” he tried arguing with me. I wasn’t sure what to say to that. My crush telling me it’s more fun to hang out with me than some other girl around was quite a surprise. But then again, he could just be lying and messing with me.

“Besides, I’m not planning to die until Supernatural comes off its hiatus. Do you watch Supernatural?” I asked.

“No, I don’t.”

“What? How can you not watch that sad creation?” I asked and he just shrugged back at me. “I need to show it to you . . . You know, if I can.”

He chuckled. “Okay then.”

“What kind of shows do you watch then?”

“Eh, I don’t really watch TV.”

“Movies?”

“Uhh, not very fond. Except for X-Men, I watch those a bunch.”

That’s when he really caught my attention. “Do you read the comics?” I questioned.

“Yeah, occasionally.”

“Oh my god, I love you,” I blurted. “I just finally have someone I can talk about comics with!”

My yelling must’ve slightly stunned him. "I—uhh, well, umm—that’s great,” he replied with a chuckle.

“It came to that point in my childhood where I would find red paper and put it over my eyes,” I told him and that earned me a laugh from red flannel boy. “I was also obsessed with the cartoon show, I don't even know why.”

“Ahh, I loved the cartoon show when I was little,” he said.

“I pretended I was Kitty Pryde and at one point, I forgot that I wasn't  _ actually _ her, and I ran into a wall.”

He laughed at me again. “Did that seriously happen?” he asked.

I hesitated to reply. “Yes, don’t judge,” I answered in a small voice.

“Oh, I’m not judging. One time—when I was really little—I thought I was Magneto so I held my arm out to pull this spoon to me, but it wasn’t working so I held my arm up ‘til it cramped and I started crying in pain and disappointment,” and at this point, I was laughing so much, “BUT I WAS REALLY LITTLE SO,” he defended himself.

“I’d do the same. Maybe because your spoon was actually  _ plastic _ ,” I said, causing him to laugh too.

We eventually met up with the group and headed to Geli’s house for the filming. Tom apologized because he noticed we were cramped up in the back of his car, but it was mostly Nick’s fault since he was so tall. They started to set up everything for the filming upstairs in Geli’s room while I simply sat on the couch downstairs and read a book.

After a few moments, I joined the group upstairs with my laptop and read over the lines I had to say for today’s scene.

“Okay, Nick, get into your costume and stuff so we can start filming,” I heard Geli say.

I looked up from my laptop. “He has a costume?”

“Just your casual medieval costume and stuff,” Nick answered as he dug through his bag.

“Medieval? I thought we were doing it in a different genre,” I said confused.

“We are, but Nick’s the only one that’s gonna be wearing medieval clothes,” Lena explained, but I was still slightly confused.

“Huh?”

“Our thing is sci-fi/fantasy because Nick is this guy that accidentally time traveled to the future from the olden days so that’s why he’s the only one that’ll be wearing medieval clothing.”

“Also, he’s going to be using Old English while everyone else’s script is modernized,” Tom said.

“Oh, I see. Why didn’t I think of that?” Nick then pulled out his clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed. “Is he really going to wear medieval clothes?” I asked.

Lena chuckled, “Yes, yes, he is.”

“With the whole tights thing?”

Apparently my comment made Tom burst out laughing. “No, unfortunately not.”

“Okay, good.”

A few moments later, Nick came back in the living room looking like he came from the set of  _ Jack the Giant Slayer _ .

“Let’s get this over with now please . . .” he said. I wonder who chose his wardrobe because for a fourteen year old, he looked pretty hot wearing that right now.

“Holy shit,” I mumbled.

I think he heard what I said because he retorted, “What, Bo? Care to laugh?”

“ . . . I didn’t say anything,” I sheepishly replied.

I asked for a recap of the plot for today’s scene so we could get started and by the time Lena was done explaining, Nick was already laying down on Geli’s bed getting ready for the scene.

Geli got behind the camera and readied herself. “M’kay, we’re starting from when Peter wakes up in the hotel room. . . Action!”

Nick ‘woke up’ on Geli’s bed looking lost.

“Okay, enter the frame, Bo,” Geli whispered to me.

“This is stupid,” I argued.

Lena nudged my arm. “C’mon, Bo. Let’s get this all over with.”

Eventually, I entered the frame and we properly started the scene. We acted out everything perfectly so far until I blurted out this line that caused Nick to laugh and go out of character. We then got ourselves back on track and finished filming today’s scene.

Geli and Lena kept teasing me that Nick and I looked like we’d make a good couple. Tom somehow got them to stop messing with me. I thanked him and they started to clean up the set for today. We were completely done for the day and I still had two hours before my dad would pick me up.

Geli put on the pilot episode for the show Supernatural. I suggested that Nick should watch the show. I sat on the couch and patted the empty spot next to me. He sighed and finally sat next to me. I gave him a half-smile.

Geli, Lena, and Tom were all cramped together on the loveseat even though there was space for another person on this couch. I knew what they were trying to do.

“There’s space here on this couch, you guys,” I said.

“Thank you, but we’re fine here. I’ll just have Lena sit atop my lap,” Tom spoke up.

Lena seemed to snap out of a trance. “What?”

“It’s alright, come on, Lena,” Tom pressed on and Lena eventually sat on his lap.

I got jealous, but I didn’t quite notice that it was showing until Geli commented, “Are you okay there, Bo?” she asked with a chuckle. I flipped her off, only seeming to make her laugh. “Hey, why don’t you go sit on Nick’s lap?” she horribly suggested.

“Jesus Christ, why am I even friends with you? Sorry for . . . her. She ships everything, including the spoon and fork in her drawers,” I said to Nick, trying to calmly play off that I  _ did _ in fact actually want to sit on flannel boy’s lap.

November 28

Nick and I were walking to meet up with the gang again after school. We were talking about what shows he watched, but it was like he barely watched anything.

I groaned. “Then what are you obsessed with? It must be really hard for people to buy you a present.”

He laughed. “I’m kinda obsessed with X-Men, and comics, and Marvel, but I wouldn’t really call it obsessed.”

“Oh, Marvel. Who’s your favorite?”

“Iron man,” he hesitantly answered.

I laughed. “No way.”

“You got a problem with me liking Iron Man?”

“No, no, no. I love me some Tony Stark, too.” I laughed more. “And I especially love Tony and Pepper’s ship name: Pepperony. It’s a  _ cute  _ name.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

“Loki is my second favorite.”

“Oh, a fan of the villains, eh.”

“What? He’s pretty.”

He laughed and my heart fluttered a little. “Okay.”

“Sometimes, I wish I was Black Widow.”

“Black Widow  _ is _ pretty awesome,” he agreed.

“I know she is.”

“You’re pretty awesome too, you know. You’re your own Black Widow.”

“Huh? What?” I was confused for a moment, but I wasn’t able to get an explanation because Geli interrupted us. We had already arrived to the group and then we were off to her place again to film. We did our usual routine, but luckily we got through our filming much faster today.

Out of nowhere, my dad gave me a call saying that I would need a ride because he wouldn’t be home ‘til midnight.

“I need a ride home,” I blurted out to the group.

“I can give you a ride home,” Nick immediately offered.

“You sure about that?”

“Oh, yep. Definitely sure.”

“Awh, he’s offering you a ride, Bo,” Lena teased. I threw a pillow at her, and she just laughed.

“Your parents picking you up?” I asked him.

“Nope.”

“Who then?”

“My house isn’t too far from here. We walk to my house, get into my auntie’s car, and we get you home.”

“ . . . You sure?” I hesitantly asked.

“Yep, I can be your bodyguard while we walk to my house if you want. You seem so unsure,” he said with a chuckle.

Eventually, it was time for us to go. We calmly and quietly walked together, and he led the way. We arrived to his house and it looked like some sort of mansion-ish place.

“Oh, you’re a rich boy, aren’t ya’,” I joked.

He chuckled. “I suppose you could call me rich.”

“Rich white boy.”

“Short Asian girl.”

“Don’t make fun of me because I’m short.”

He laughed. “Alright then.”

“Stop laughing.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s not funny to laugh at people.”

He raised his hands up in defense. “Okay, I won’t.”

“Good.”

He got inside and came back out with his auntie. The garage opened up revealing a nice new BMW. Rich people.

We went over to his car and he opened the passenger side’s door like a gentleman, but I told him I don’t need a man. I am my own Black Widow after all.

His auntie then started to drive me home.

It was silent in the car and I hated silence. I turned on the radio and Demons started to play. Apparently, Nick didn’t know this song which was pretty surprising considering they’ve been playing it a lot lately.

I changed the station to the Christmas station.

“ . . . Gosh, your lips look delicious,” I said aloud.

He glanced at me for a moment. “Wait, what?”

“What? It’s a lyric.” As if on cue, the singer said the same line. “See.”

“Okay . . .”

“You think I said that to you?” I asked with a laugh  even though his lips did look pretty good.

“Uh, well, um . . . it . . . sounded like you said it to me,” he answered.

I laughed again. “Oops.”

“Hah, yeah . . . oops,” he said, brushing it off with a chuckle.

Soon enough, we arrived at my house.

“Well, we’re here. See you tomorrow, Bo.”

“See ya’ and thanks by the way,” I kindly said to him and his auntie before getting out the car. I ran to the front door while searching my pockets for the house key. Groaning, I checked my backpack only to find that it wasn’t there either. I checked in my pockets again and I started to panic. “Shit.”

August 25

**Bo**

In the second week of photography class, our teacher assigns us a photo scavenger hunt. He clarified what he wanted from each item on the list and it honestly didn’t seem too hard. I jotted down some notes just so I wouldn’t forget.

  1. someone you love
  2. dog
  3. flower
  4. object with sentimental value
  5. landscape



We had one week to get through this list, but luckily there were only five items. I figured I could just do it last minute because hey, five items isn’t that much. Also, considering what the actual things were on the list didn’t make the task  _ too _ hard.

It shouldn’t be too hard, right?

August 26

I didn’t work on my photography project yesterday because I was too busy with all the other schoolwork I had to do.

I thought about working on it today but I just wasn’t in the mood. I wasn’t in the mood to do any schoolwork today so I simply watched Netflix for the rest of the day. [AL1] 

August 27 [AL2] 

Where the hell is my phone?

I set it down for a second and now it’s missing. Maybe I dropped it. Or maybe someone stole it. I can’t even remember right now.

I asked Geli if she saw my phone and she said she saw me place it down for a moment so someone must’ve taken my phone. Not Geli because she just doesn’t like to joke around like that.

We searched everywhere for my phone. Asking around, popping in classrooms, checking under tables, etcetera, etcetera, and still no sign of my phone. I was seriously suspecting that someone had stolen my phone. My mind was going into a frenzied panic, which was something I did not need right now.

Halfway through our lunch break, Geli came to me holding my phone. “Hey, hey, Bo! I found your phone!”

I took it from her hands and hugged it tight. “Oh, God bless your soul. Where’d you find it?”

“Well, um. This one guy came up to me and said he saw you drop it. He was gonna give it back to you, but he got a little sidetracked,” she explained.

“Who?” I asked, but she just shrugged in response.

I don’t recall ever dropping my phone. I remember placing it down and turning my back on it for a second, and then poof! It’s gone.

Well, at least it was back with me now.

August 28

My photography project was due tomorrow so I decided to work on it today. I was about to start working on it before I realized that I had no idea where my camera was. I rummaged through my bag, only to find nothing. I couldn’t recall where I had placed the camera. I asked all my friends, wondering if they’ve seen my camera anywhere and all of them said they haven’t even seen me holding a camera.

Shit.  Shit. Shit.

I was encountering multiple problems. First of all, my camera was missing. Second of all, I had not even done the project so my teacher would definitely fail me in that class. Third, my camera was  _ missing _ .

Hah, first project of the year in that class and I get an F. Great. Just great.

August 29

It was the day the project was due. I did not have any work done, let alone have my camera with me. Panic washed over me as I sat in my seat, worried my teacher would fail me.

“Bo?” I heard the teacher call out.

My body jolted up  [AL3]  and I responded, “Yes, Mr. Hull?”

“That is not your seat anymore. I have rearranged the seating chart.”

I sighed in relief that he didn’t know yet. I grabbed my bag and moved over to my new seat which seemed to be closer to the front of the class. I glanced at who sat next to me and I think I had a mini heart attack.

It’s him. Oh god, it’s him. Why is he sitting next to me?

It was sort of a good thing to get seated next to your crush, but it also really was one of the worst things.

I saw him once at orientation. He was in a big crowd with me,  you know [AL4]  , friends just talking with each other. He stood there with the group, occasionally chuckling at jokes but not actually joining in on the conversation.

He still looked pretty tall even though he was sitting down. He was looking at me, making me immediately feel self-conscious because his eyes were strikingly blue. I didn’t get to see how blue they were until now. They seemed to stare straight through me. [AL5]   I slightly craned my head up to look at him and damn, he was even more gorgeous this close. His dark hair was a little messy, but in a cute way. Now, I really was starting to feel self-conscious around him.

He turned around to grab something from his bag, breaking his gaze on me. I didn’t even realize I was holding my breath in until I exhaled when he looked away.

He took out a camera and said to me, “Missed something?”

His voice was deep for most people his age. I guess it was puberty’s doing, you know. I stared at the camera in his hand and realized that the camera he held was mine.

I took the camera from him. “Where’d you find it?” I asked.

He gave a little shrug. “Eh, I just saw it around.”

I looked through the photos and noticed all the pictures needed on the list were taken. I wanted to ask how he got all these photos and how he knew what to take a picture of, but I decided to hold that question for later.

“Why are there pictures of girls in bikinis on my camera?” I joked with him.

“Wait, what? But—what? I swear I—”

I cut him off. “I’m kidding,” I said with a giggle.

He just looked at me for a moment, his eyes boring into me again and a smile grew on his face. “Nice one, but it really wouldn’t make sense if I had taken those pictures. I’m not straight.”

“What?” I simply stared at him, my face serious.

“I’m kidding,” he replied. We both laughed at our banter with one another.

“Hey, thank you so much by the way. Uh, nice meeting you uh . . . stranger,” I awkwardly said.

“Nicholas Levi,” he said with a smile. Boy, his name even sounded beautiful.

“Bo Sannica. I would shake your hand, but that’s too mainstream.”

He chuckled.

“Mr. Levi? Ms. Sannica? Do you two have anything to share with us?” our teacher called out. Nicholas and I stayed silent, simply staring at our teacher. “You know what, why don’t you hand over your cameras to me? I think the whole class will like the pictures you two took.”

We both got up and gave our cameras to the teacher. As we sat back down, our teacher first put on Nicholas’ camera. The first photo was something I never would’ve expected.

It was a photo of me.

I turn to Nicholas and he froze for a moment.  It was odd because I could not have been the first thing on his list. I glanced around and the class was staring at us both, and I knew what was going on in their heads.

Nicholas ran up to the teacher, tripping over his bag, and blushing furiously. He clicked on the next picture which was a photo of a little girl smiling at the camera. He came back to his seat, still blushing and seemingly nervous.

“I—I just took that picture to remind myself whose camera I found,” he reassured me as he slid back onto his seat.

“ . . . Oh, okay,” I simply answered, not really knowing what to say to that.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just a really awkward person,” he replied.

“I’m awkward too so don’t worry about it,” I consoled him.

He chuckled and I saw him relax a bit. He smirked.

“Awkward friends,  eh?” [AL6] 

Group Chat

September 29

The teacher handed out our projects papers. I skimmed through the pages just so I could get an idea on what I had to do. Having to do a video is so much work and an essay with it too? Jesus, I hate AP classes. [AL7] 

I slammed my head on the desk and complained, “I don’t wanna do a video.”

“What’s was the video supposed to be about?” I heard Geli ask me.

I turned to her and gave her a little glare. “Did you not listen? Go look at your papers.”

“But I already put it in my backpack,” she whined. I took my project papers and threw it at her. I grabbed my backpack and started walking out the classroom.

“Wait, don’t leave me here!” Angelica yelled. I laughed in response as she got up and followed me.

September 30

Eventually, it came to the next day where I had to choose my group members. Of course Geli was going to be in my group but who else would?  [AL8]  We looked around the room for other people that we were good friends with, but we didn’t know a lot of people in this class. I did see someone that I knew, but I wasn't going to bother asking him to be in my group since I knew Geli was gonna tease me for it.

“Maybe we should pick people who don’t exactly know us, and then we can pretend to be normal human beings around them while we work on the video,” she suggested.

I grumbled something inaudible and my eyes scanned the room once more, still ignoring the guy I knew. “I got nothing.”

Her eyes scanned the room too and I think she spotted the  someone I was sort of pretending not to be there.

“What about those two over there?” she bantered with a chuckle. “Just kidding, I don’t know. Maybe? Yeah, I don’t know.”

“Oh, him,” I said, my voice starting to fade. “It’s  _ him _ . . . so, no,” I curtly told her.

She giggled. “That’s exactly why we should put him in our group,” she said.

All I could seem to say was, “Stupid guy with blue eyes.”

“Bo, they both have blue eyes,” she said and I looked a little bit closer finding out that they did both have blue eyes.

The one I was pretending to not exist was just sitting on top of the desk, his feet touching the ground because gosh, he was tall.

The other one—I had no clue who he was because I didn’t really pay attention to names—was probably almost as tall as the other boy, but this guy was dressed a little fancier. He ran a hand through his caramel curls and propped up his arm to lift up the book that he was reading. He seemed deeply engorged in it and I didn’t really want to bother him.

“Are ya’ talking ‘bout the one wearing red flannel and,” she lowered her voice to a mumble, “has a pack of cigarettes stickin’ out his pocket,” and then she spoke in a normal tone again, “or the one reading a book and lookin’ like a sophisticated posh boy?”

“Red flannel,” I answered, even though she knew who I was talking about. I turned my gaze to my entry document instead.

“I know,” she giggled again, “but the sophisticated posh boy looks like he knows some good Shakespeare stuff. We have to grab him at least,” she pestered.

“Okay!” I said, accidentally raising my voice. I just really did not want to go up red flannel boy.

“C’mon, let’s go over to them before they get taken by other people,” she suggested, but those two probably are in their own group by now. I hoped they were. Did we really need to pester those two? We could find other people if we wanted.

“You do it. You know how I’m awkward,” I mumbled.

“Ugh, at least walk with me, Bo,” she pleaded, trying to get me closer to  _ him _ .

I sighed and oddly enough, agreed. “Fine, you go first.”

“Okay then,” she told me as she started walking to the two boys. I simply stayed behind.

“Can I help you?” I heard the guy that I was ignoring ask. I started to get nervous, but it was fine since I didn’t really have to speak.

“Uh, yeah, um,” Geli awkwardly said, “I was wondering if, you know, I could, um,” (she sure was saying  _ um _ a lot) “just grab Mr. Posh Boy over here and put him in our group,” she continued on explaining. She was trying so hard to suppress a smile.

“You take him, you’re gonna have to take me too,” red flannel boy said.

Well, shit.

Geli looked towards me for approval with a smirk on her face and I simply shrugged at her. I mean, I didn’t really want him to be in our group, but I would sound so rude if I just rejected him.

“Uh, all right. I guess you're both in our group now,” she replied with a hint of hesitation.

I saw red flannel boy’s gaze fall on me.

“Hey, it’s my awkward friend,” he kindly announced with a smile.

“Hi,” I simply replied. Well, so much for ignoring him. I awkwardly smiled back at him as I heard Geli chortle.

“Awh, you guys are awkward friends,” she said, obviously directing that comment at red flannel boy and I. “Well, I dunno your names,” she said now looking at him and the guy buried in his book, “but I’m Angelica. This is Bo,” she informed them with gesture to me. “Nice to meet you, tall peoples.”

“I’m Nicholas and Mr. Posh Boy over here is Tom,” Nicholas explained for the both of them. Tom kindly looked up from his book and smiled at us both, then went back to reading.

“Tom, like the cat,” I randomly blurted out.

Nick gave a slight nod at me, acknowledging my knowledge of cat names. “So,” he stood up, “we need one more person in this group. Am I right?”

“No, we need 287 more,” I sarcastically replied.

“Oh, you're using sarcasm against me. How sweet,” he told me with a chuckle.

“I’m actually sour.”

“Oh, what an interesting fact I’ve learned today. My awkward friend here is actually sour,” he replied sarcastically.

“Okay, guys. Let's just focus on looking for the last member of the group now,” Geli said, trying to get us back on track.

“Just grab a random girl,” I told her.

She then left to go grab another person.  Geli returned with a lovely girl that looked a few inches taller than me and had dark skin. Her hair was a curly dark brown, matching her eyes.

“You guys, this is Lena,” Geli explained.

“Lena,” I spoke, prolonging the  _ a  _ just to test how it sounds.

“What a beautiful name,” Tom complimented to Lena with a smile. He should’ve spoken up sooner because had an adorable British accent that could make any girl swoon.

“Oh, we don’t have beautiful names. Oh, okay,” I joked.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Tom immediately apologized. “You all have beautiful names including you, Nicholas.”

Nick gave Tom a pat on his shoulder. “Yeah, it’s all good, Tom. Don’t worry,” he reassured Tom. It caused me to laugh, but then I recalled that we have to finish planning our things.

“What’s our group name?” I asked.

“Do we have to have a group name?” Nick questioned.

“Well, how the hell are we going to present?” I scolded him. He simply shrugged at me. Annoyed, I decided to just choose a group name for all of us . “Team Free Will,”

“Why that name?” Tom asked.

“It’s an insider,” I answered.

“Would you care to explain?” he questioned.

“It’s a,” I paused, “Supernatural thing. There’s this group called Team Free Will.”

“Ah, I see. I apologize for pestering you with the question,” he kindly spoke back to me.

Now, since we had our group name, we had to assign roles for each group member. Geli wanted to be the director and I guess I could just edit the video. Tom volunteered to take the role of script writer; Nick took the role of the props director, leaving the role of the producer to our last group member, Lena.

“Okay, now roles for the play,” I asserted.

Geli giggled and suggested, “You and Nick should play the couple.” I gave her a funny look, making her burst out laughing. “What? I mean, you two know each other kind of.”

“He’s just in my photography class,” I debated with her.

“See, so ya’ kind of know each other. Awkward friends you both.”

“Well, what about Lena and him, or you and him, or someone with Tom? C’mon, there are tons of possibilities,” I argued.

“Yeah, she’s right,” Nick agreed, finally speaking up.

“But you two would look better together. Don’t ya’ think so, Lena?” Geli teased.

Lena laughed in response and she surprisingly agreed with Geli. “Yes. Yes, they would look good together.”

I needed to get them off my back. “Let’s just get this thing over with who’s playing who.”

“Alrighty, you two are playing the couple. That’s final,” Geli said.

I just shrugged it off because what could be so bad about playing the couple role with your crush? Nothing. Right?

We discussed whoever was playing the rest of the roles and Geli said she will be Regan, Lena would be Rosaline, and Tom will be Henry. I tried debating with Geli on Nick being Rosaline instead, but she told me that he can’t because he’s already playing the couple role with me as Peter, and I was Emilia. I didn’t bother messing with the roles anymore so I moved onto discussing the script with Tom.

October 2

It was near the end of the week and Tom finally finished writing the script. He took out his laptop and handed it to me. I skimmed through the script and it was okay so far until I got to this one part.

Peter and Emilia kiss.

I think I had a heart attack. Whose idea was this? Probably Geli’s or Lena’s because who else would simply write something like that into the script? Tom didn’t seem like the kind of guy that would just add those kinds of things, and he  _ knew _ that Nick and I played the couple.

I finished skimming through it and Tom asked me, “So, how is it?”

I burst out laughing. “Oh, my dad definitely will disagree with this.”

Tom’s expression immediately changed to one of concern and worry. “What? Why?” he asked.

“Oh, you don’t know my dad. He gets overprotective over  _ everything.  _ Anyways, when are we filming because I need to come up with a good lie?”

“Uh, we should start filming tomorrow after school.” Lena suggested.

“Where?” I asked her.

She shrugged in response. “Where do you want to do it?”

“I don’t know. Either way, I’m just gonna say I’ll be at Geli’s house,” I laughed as I spoke.

“What are we gonna be filming first?” Geli asked, speaking up.

“The bloopers, Geli, we’re filming the bloopers,” I sarcastically replied to her.

“WOOO! YAY, BLOOPERS!” She cheered. This was her typical self.

“I was using sarcasm,” I answered and she sighed.

“Yes, unfortunately you were,” Geli answered with disappointment in her tone.

“Let’s just film at Angelica’s place. Unless anyone has an objection to that,” Tom suggested to our group.

“Eh, I don’t really have anything to say,” Lena said.

“Me neither,” Nick spoke up.

“I object!” I yelled out.

Tom simply turned to look at me. “Why?” he questioned.

“Not really,” I sheepishly replied. “I just wanted to say that,” I answered and laughed, and eventually, everyone in our group was laughing.

“I shall email the script so you all may look over it and practice a few lines if desired.” Tom said after the laughter dispersed.

“Oh, all right. Tomorrow it is,” I said in hopes that everything would turn out fine.

October 3

Nick and I walked out together to meet up with our group since we both had photography as our last class.

“So filming starts today, huh,” Nick said, breaking the awkward little silence between us.

“Yeah, and another project for photography tomorrow. Aha, kill me now!” I joked.

He chuckled. “Nah, I need y—” he cut himself off, “ _ we _ need you alive for the filming, you know.”

“Oh, you could always get a better girl to play my part,” I nonchalantly replied.

“But it's more fun to play it with my awkward friend,” he tried arguing with me. I wasn’t sure what to say to that. My crush telling me it’s more fun to hang out with me than some other girl around was quite a surprise. But then again, he could just be lying and messing with me.

“Besides, I’m not planning to die until Supernatural comes off its hiatus. Do you watch Supernatural?” I asked.

“No, I don’t.”

“What? How can you not watch that sad creation?” I asked and he just shrugged back at me. “I need to show it to you . . . You know, if I can.”

He chuckled. “Okay then.”

“What kind of shows do you watch then?”

“Eh, I don’t really watch TV.”

“Movies?”

“Uhh, not very fond. Except for X-Men, I watch those a bunch.”

That’s when he really caught my attention. “Do you read the comics?” I questioned.

“Yeah, occasionally.”

“Oh my god, I love you,” I blurted. “I just finally have someone I can talk about comics with!”

My yelling must’ve slightly stunned him. "I—uhh, well, umm—that’s great,” he replied with a chuckle.

“It came to that point in my childhood where I would find red paper and put it over my eyes,” I told him and that earned me a laugh from red flannel boy. “I was also obsessed with the cartoon show, I don't even know why.”

“Ahh, I loved the cartoon show when I was little,” he said.

“I pretended I was Kitty Pryde and at one point, I forgot that I wasn't  _ actually _ her, and I ran into a wall.”

He laughed at me again. “Did that seriously happen?” he asked.

I hesitated to reply. “Yes, don’t judge,” I answered in a small voice.

“Oh, I’m not judging. One time—when I was really little—I thought I was Magneto so I held my arm out to pull this spoon to me, but it wasn’t working so I held my arm up ‘til it cramped and I started crying in pain and disappointment,” and at this point, I was laughing so much, “BUT I WAS REALLY LITTLE SO,” he defended himself.

“I’d do the same. Maybe because your spoon was actually  _ plastic _ ,” I said, causing him to laugh too.

We eventually met up with the group and headed to Geli’s house for the filming. Tom apologized because he noticed we were cramped up in the back of his car, but it was mostly Nick’s fault since he was so tall. They started to set up everything for the filming upstairs in Geli’s room while I simply sat on the couch downstairs and read a book.

After a few moments, I joined the group upstairs with my laptop and read over the lines I had to say for today’s scene.

“Okay, Nick, get into your costume and stuff so we can start filming,” I heard Geli say.

I looked up from my laptop. “He has a costume?”

“Just your casual medieval costume and stuff,” Nick answered as he dug through his bag.

“Medieval? I thought we were doing it in a different genre,” I said confused.

“We are, but Nick’s the only one that’s gonna be wearing medieval clothes,” Lena explained, but I was still slightly confused.

“Huh?”

“Our thing is sci-fi/fantasy because Nick is this guy that accidentally time traveled to the future from the olden days so that’s why he’s the only one that’ll be wearing medieval clothing.”

“Also, he’s going to be using Old English while everyone else’s script is modernized,” Tom said.

“Oh, I see. Why didn’t I think of that?” Nick then pulled out his clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed. “Is he really going to wear medieval clothes?” I asked.

Lena chuckled, “Yes, yes, he is.”

“With the whole tights thing?”

Apparently my comment made Tom burst out laughing. “No, unfortunately not.”

“Okay, good.”

A few moments later, Nick came back in the living room looking like he came from the set of  _ Jack the Giant Slayer _ .

“Let’s get this over with now please . . .” he said. I wonder who chose his wardrobe because for a fourteen year old, he looked pretty hot wearing that right now.

“Holy shit,” I mumbled.

I think he heard what I said because he retorted, “What, Bo? Care to laugh?”

“ . . . I didn’t say anything,” I sheepishly replied.

I asked for a recap of the plot for today’s scene so we could get started and by the time Lena was done explaining, Nick was already laying down on Geli’s bed getting ready for the scene.

Geli got behind the camera and readied herself. “M’kay, we’re starting from when Peter wakes up in the hotel room. . . Action!”

Nick ‘woke up’ on Geli’s bed looking lost.

“Okay, enter the frame, Bo,” Geli whispered to me.

“This is stupid,” I argued.

Lena nudged my arm. “C’mon, Bo. Let’s get this all over with.”

Eventually, I entered the frame and we properly started the scene. We acted out everything perfectly so far until I blurted out this line that caused Nick to laugh and go out of character. We then got ourselves back on track and finished filming today’s scene.

Geli and Lena kept teasing me that Nick and I looked like we’d make a good couple. Tom somehow got them to stop messing with me. I thanked him and they started to clean up the set for today. We were completely done for the day and I still had two hours before my dad would pick me up.

Geli put on the pilot episode for the show Supernatural. I suggested that Nick should watch the show. I sat on the couch and patted the empty spot next to me. He sighed and finally sat next to me. I gave him a half-smile.

Geli, Lena, and Tom were all cramped together on the loveseat even though there was space for another person on this couch. I knew what they were trying to do.

“There’s space here on this couch, you guys,” I said.

“Thank you, but we’re fine here. I’ll just have Lena sit atop my lap,” Tom spoke up.

Lena seemed to snap out of a trance. “What?”

“It’s alright, come on, Lena,” Tom pressed on and Lena eventually sat on his lap.

I got jealous, but I didn’t quite notice that it was showing until Geli commented, “Are you okay there, Bo?” she asked with a chuckle. I flipped her off, only seeming to make her laugh. “Hey, why don’t you go sit on Nick’s lap?” she horribly suggested.

“Jesus Christ, why am I even friends with you? Sorry for . . . her. She ships everything, including the spoon and fork in her drawers,” I said to Nick, trying to calmly play off that I  _ did _ in fact actually want to sit on flannel boy’s lap.

November 28

Nick and I were walking to meet up with the gang again after school. We were talking about what shows he watched, but it was like he barely watched anything.

I groaned. “Then what are you obsessed with? It must be really hard for people to buy you a present.”

He laughed. “I’m kinda obsessed with X-Men, and comics, and Marvel, but I wouldn’t really call it obsessed.”

“Oh, Marvel. Who’s your favorite?”

“Iron man,” he hesitantly answered.

I laughed. “No way.”

“You got a problem with me liking Iron Man?”

“No, no, no. I love me some Tony Stark, too.” I laughed more. “And I especially love Tony and Pepper’s ship name: Pepperony. It’s a  _ cute  _ name.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

“Loki is my second favorite.”

“Oh, a fan of the villains, eh.”

“What? He’s pretty.”

He laughed and my heart fluttered a little. “Okay.”

“Sometimes, I wish I was Black Widow.”

“Black Widow  _ is _ pretty awesome,” he agreed.

“I know she is.”

“You’re pretty awesome too, you know. You’re your own Black Widow.”

“Huh? What?” I was confused for a moment, but I wasn’t able to get an explanation because Geli interrupted us. We had already arrived to the group and then we were off to her place again to film. We did our usual routine, but luckily we got through our filming much faster today.

Out of nowhere, my dad gave me a call saying that I would need a ride because he wouldn’t be home ‘til midnight.

“I need a ride home,” I blurted out to the group.

“I can give you a ride home,” Nick immediately offered.

“You sure about that?”

“Oh, yep. Definitely sure.”

“Awh, he’s offering you a ride, Bo,” Lena teased. I threw a pillow at her, and she just laughed.

“Your parents picking you up?” I asked him.

“Nope.”

“Who then?”

“My house isn’t too far from here. We walk to my house, get into my auntie’s car, and we get you home.”

“ . . . You sure?” I hesitantly asked.

“Yep, I can be your bodyguard while we walk to my house if you want. You seem so unsure,” he said with a chuckle.

Eventually, it was time for us to go. We calmly and quietly walked together, and he led the way. We arrived to his house and it looked like some sort of mansion-ish place.

“Oh, you’re a rich boy, aren’t ya’,” I joked.

He chuckled. “I suppose you could call me rich.”

“Rich white boy.”

“Short Asian girl.”

“Don’t make fun of me because I’m short.”

He laughed. “Alright then.”

“Stop laughing.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s not funny to laugh at people.”

He raised his hands up in defense. “Okay, I won’t.”

“Good.”

He got inside and came back out with his auntie. The garage opened up revealing a nice new BMW. Rich people.

We went over to his car and he opened the passenger side’s door like a gentleman, but I told him I don’t need a man. I am my own Black Widow after all.

His auntie then started to drive me home.

It was silent in the car and I hated silence. I turned on the radio and Demons started to play. Apparently, Nick didn’t know this song which was pretty surprising considering they’ve been playing it a lot lately.

I changed the station to the Christmas station.

“ . . . Gosh, your lips look delicious,” I said aloud.

He glanced at me for a moment. “Wait, what?”

“What? It’s a lyric.” As if on cue, the singer said the same line. “See.”

“Okay . . .”

“You think I said that to you?” I asked with a laugh  even though his lips did look pretty good.

“Uh, well, um . . . it . . . sounded like you said it to me,” he answered.

I laughed again. “Oops.”

“Hah, yeah . . . oops,” he said, brushing it off with a chuckle.

Soon enough, we arrived at my house.

“Well, we’re here. See you tomorrow, Bo.”

“See ya’ and thanks by the way,” I kindly said to him and his auntie before getting out the car. I ran to the front door while searching my pockets for the house key. Groaning, I checked my backpack only to find that it wasn’t there either. I checked in my pockets again and I started to panic. “Shit.”


End file.
